starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Helek Branamoor
|fgcolor= |image=HelekBranamoor SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate (formerly) Sons of Korhal (late 2491–February, 2500) Terran Dominion (March, 2500–) : Project Blackstone |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=White, with some remaining black |job=Scientist Chairman on Dominion Xenostudies Imperial Science Advisor }} Helek Branamoor is a terran scientist. He is knowledgeable in the fields of geology and biology.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). He likes scotch, is grumpy, and complains a lot. Project Blackstone Crew Tweets. Dayton, Cameron. Accessed 2013-05-19 Biography Branamoor is of Umojan origins. He spent his pre-rebellion life as a geologist. The Sons of Korhal Branamoor was among the original members of the Sons of Korhal, present from the first year of Arcturus Mengsk's rebellion against the Confederacy. After a raid on Vyctor 5, he was able to study some xenomorphs that the rebel group had recovered. He determined that the creatures were essentially larvae, containing countless DNA sequences and thus the ability to metamorphose into any kind of organism. Under orders from Arcturus Mengsk, he continued his research. He later worked alongside the captured Confederate scientist, Dr. Flanx, who had experience dealing with the xenomorphs. The Dominion and Project Blackstone The Sons of Korhal succeeded in overthrowing the Confederacy and established the Terran Dominion. By the Second Great War, Branamoor had attained the position of PhD chairman on Dominion Xenostudies and imperial science advisor. During the war itself, he was made the chief of research for Project Blackstone, which consisted of scientists handpicked by DIS. Branamoor tried to purchase larvae on the black market. However, the smuggler he hired was attacked and killed by the gang of Ivan, and the larva looted. Brananmoor attempted to deal with the gang at Deadman's Rock, but the deal fell through when the larva died, along with Ivan.Burns, Matt. "In the Blood." (Feb. 07, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In the Blood Accessed 2013-02-07. However he was later able to acquire more larva using other black market connections. Branamoor and Major Lee Treicher, the head of security, were the first two terrans to be brought to Project Blackstone after the deaths of the first batch of maintenance personnel due to a single zergling. Branamoor was given omega-level access to the facility. Dr. Branamoor went to sleep, but put Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 through a diagnostic the next day. He believed she was out of date. He also worried about a lack of scotch. Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 stated she would execute anyone who went to the wrong areas of the complex when the second batch of maintenance personnel arrived. Major Treicher protested, but Dr. Branamoor agreed with the adjutant because he wanted to run a "tight ship". When the new researchers arrived, he talked to them about security requirements and their datapads. When Red Quinton complained his datapad didn't work, Branamoor told the staff not to use their datapads for "social" purposes, noting that everything they wrote would be seen. Dr. Warren Held complained about his equipment, and Branamoor brusquely told him to consult the adjutant instead. He also didn't want Dr. Held to call him by his first name, and only wanted to be called "Doctor". Project Blackstone Crew Tweets. Dayton, Cameron. Accessed 2013-05-19 Branamoor sent out an email welcoming the new researchers to the installation. Fellow scientist Talen Ayers however, was unimpressed at his forced recruitment, and voiced his disapproval. In response, Branamoor canceled the celebratory barbeque, restricted personal communication, and had the scientists get straight to work.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-02-06 Following the crowning of Emperor Valerian, Branamoor was replaced as project lead by Talen Ayers.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. References Branamoor, Helek Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Umojan characters Category:Terran scientists